EDEN Spark
The eDEN Spark is a weapon in Just Cause 3, provided in the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC. Description It's held two handedly, similarly to an assault rifle. The stock and rear handle look like those of some rifle, but the front of the weapon has a pointy antenna. As with the rest of eDEN Corporation technology, it is in a combination of blue and white paint, with some black parts. The Rebel drop description states: "The culmination of the late eDEN Corporation's research. This devastating device can harness the power of lightning. However, it cannot be used indoors." Tom Sheldon explains during the mission The Setup that it was created at the Stingray and calls it "a crazy science weapon". Performance The weapon functions similarly to the Dionysus PLDS-H in that it shoots a laser beam at the target, which then calls down the destructive force: in this case lightning. While "shooting" at a target, the target will be stunned for a short while and have a cloud of lightning form over the targeted area. A few seconds later, a large beam of lightning hits the target and destroys it, making a large explosion with clouds of smoke on the edges of it. Sparks and lines of electricity will shoot out, along with shattered pieces of the terrain (which will not shatter). While in use it spends its power and does run out, but it charges up with in seconds. Even the Imperator Bavarium Tank cannot resist any part of the lightning. If it gets hit, after the explosion has faded, the vehicle will be destroyed completely in a different way, which looks as if it was split into pieces, and the burnt structure will not remain. This works even when the shield is enabled. Not only will the shield be disabled, but it will also grow larger while splitting into blobs and lines of Bavarium energy, and fade away in mid air. This also works on the Mech and the Urga Mstitel or any other Bavarium shielded vehicle. (See fourth paragraph) If the target is hit directly, it ceases to exist completely (unless it was terrain). However, wherever terrain was hit would be charred completely along with thick cracks on the ground, which are about half the size of Rico's gap between his legs each.This weapon can also make completing towns, bases, outposts, capital, CentCom bases, etc child's play. The beam can target any destructible (unless the destructible requires a certain action, but that's a different case) and make instant work of it, large or small. For example, if you fire this at a Core Electrical Unit, it will cease to exist. On the other hand, if you fire this at an otherwise large destructible like a Radar Spire or an Antenna Tower, they would not cease to exist because the object is not totally consumed by the explosion. This does work on the SATCOM Dish even though it is the most armored destructible in the game (which is about triple the armor than a Radar Spire or Antenna Tower), but the dish will cease to exist and the tower won't. Instead it will collapse. Upon impact with certain objects (rocks for the ground, glass for glass buildings in the capital of Medici, steel for indestructible steel made things, and concrete for all sorts of man-made objects), small fragments of either of the above will fly out of the explosion and create a fountain of the material, each bit pretty small. Every single time the material hits the floor and stops bouncing, it will fade into mid-air. Small flames would also start sprouting out, and quickly stop burning. As such, anything hit by the eDEN Spark's lightning will have a different destruction. An Imperator Bavarium Tank will split into tiny bits of steel plates that are all charred black and flaming. The tank's structure will not remain, but instead there would be a pile of ash and dust on where the tank was. Bavarium energy would split into small blobs like bubbles, then to lines, then go thinner until they are completely gone. The same thing happens to the anvil omni directional industrial mech, Urga Mstitel or any other Bavarium shielded vehicle. A SATCOM Dish, one of the highest armor destructible objects in the game, can be instantly destroyed with this devastating weapon. If you aim at it, a bolt of lightning will strike through it, making a hole in wherever you hit. Even more so, the beam can fall through the dish and won't fade away. With that, it acts similar to a drill. On the other hand, if you use a fully upgraded eDEN Spark (unlocking five gears on every applicable challenge for this weapon) on the SATCOM Dish, the blue explosion will consume the whole SATCOM Dish. The shattered pieces of the SATCOM Dish (white tiny chunks some with a red stripe on it) would fly out and fade away shortly after they hit the ground. The SATCOM Dish's structure will not remain. The tower would collapse, by splitting into chunks of uneven concrete and pieces of steel. Then they shatter again, until each one is about double the size of Rico, some smaller. The pads on top would do the same, except sometimes they cease to exist in the crazy process of the blue explosion. The bridge that connects it will crack into bits, then shatter and smash onto the ground. This is the only weapon that can do this in the whole game of Just Cause 3. Antenna Towers and Radar Spires would use the same destruction, since the lightning radius can't consume it whole. But with the help of the 5 gears, these destructibles would be gone just by using up 3 or 2 percent fastest. Other destructibles, such as transformers, core electrical units, and other large destructibles would cease to exist the moment they are hit, as their structure will not remain. This makes the eDEN Spark able to liberate bases real quick, especially the CentCom bases and radars, because they have SATCOM Dishes. Absolutely nothing can resist the eDEN Spark. It is capable of deleting the target from existence the moment it hits, but only with a fully upgraded eDEN Spark. As for the Nashorn 6100, it will also use a unique type of explosion and cease to exist immediately. As the blue explosion continues, there will be tiny cracked steel plates and shattered small crisps and chunks of concrete flying out. There will also be small partially rusted titanium, which looks like a piece of silver piece of cardboard that has a little brown on it. Sometimes the rusted steel structure will fly out, but only bit by bit in a tiny form and shower out from the vehicle from all directions. Once the blue explosion is clear, there will be no Nashorn 6100, but instead, like the other vehicles the eDEN Spark destroys, a pile of ash and dust that is movable. If you move them, they would fade away slowly. Apart from the dust and ash, there will also be small chunks of concrete, steel, glass, and all sorts of material on the ground. You can distinguish the pieces of the head, since they are pure and shiny white, the structure, since it is all steel, and the concrete, because they are grey, shaped like chunks; even though they all are tiny sized. However, in order to make destructibles consumed in the blue explosion's radius cease to exist, the eDEN Spark must be upgraded to five gears in every challenge. Otherwise they will share the same destruction as the common one. The next time you reload Just Cause 3, the remains in any settlement will come back (given they are not vehicles). You can destroy the destroyed remains again, but the next time you reload they will naturally return. "Reload" in this case is if you die, liberate a settlement, or complete a mission or challenge. When about to fire, it tends to pull NPCs up and ragdoll them. This weapon is useless in indoor/underground areas, caves, and "roofed" spaces because the lightning it summons always comes down vertically. The weapon will still fire under these circumstances, but the lightning will fail to strike the target. However, shattered tiny pieces of the roof will crumple down on you, but fade away quickly. It is very useful against Di Ravello in Son of Medici because it has infinite ammunition and can also destroy Di Ravello's Golden Urga Mstitel immediately even when the shield is enabled. The weapon can be upgraded by unlocking Gear Mods from playing "Sea Battle: Boat Invaders" found at the bottom of the Stingray Area on the map, though there are only 5 gears to earn. When fully upgraded, the eDEN Spark's lightning turns electric blue, and if its explosion covers an entire area of the object of terrain, the terrain sometimes will cease to exist completely. Simply put, the eDEN Spark's function is a devastating device that harnesses white/blue lightning that creates large explosions which make anything they touch in the whole entire game besides terrain cease to exist. If anything, it is a cross between the Dionysus PLDS-H and M488, as it harnesses a destructive force from the sky with the equal destruction of an M488. Arguably, this weapon can be used to easily defeat anything in the entire game, be it ships and boats, infantry, ground vehicles, tanks, or helicopters, not to mention its ability to destroy destructibles, such as bridges and gas stations, or military chaos objects. The only thing it is bad at destroying is fixed-wing aircraft such as the U-7 Dravec or the CS7 Thunderhawk, but that's only if they're moving around. In addition, it makes short work of any helicopter if it is aimed properly, effectively making it an anti-aircraft weapon on top of everything else. As an infinitely self-charging weapon incapable of running out of "ammunition", there still is one disadvantage to this weapon, and that is enemies/destructibles under cover, as this weapon cannot reach them. However, there are still many ways to destroy covered destructibles/enemies. Overall, this weapon is a highly accurate and devastating weapon, as it is strong enough to easily defeat some of the toughest vehicles in the game instantly, e.g. Military Corvette, U41 Ptakojester, Golden Urga Mstitel, Imperator Bavarium Tank, Urga Fura 570, and Anvil omni directional industrial mech . Locations *At the "main lab" of the Stingray research base during the mission The Heist Begins. *Unlocked for Rebel drop after completing the mission The Heist Begins. Trivia *The weapon functions similarly to the Dionysus PLDS-H, but the overall resembles The Thunderbird. *The way the weapon functions makes it seem like an orbital ion cannon more than a lightning gun. **The Command & Conquer series' Global Defense Initiative is in possession of an orbital ion cannon that bears a striking resemblance to the eDEN Spark's functions. *The eDEN Spark's damage (when fully upgraded) appears to be the highest of all weapons in Just Cause 3. *The ability to make the target disappear is shared with the M488. The only difference is that the eDEN Spark can make destructible objects and completions in towns/bases/Centcom bases/outposts/etc cease to exist, as well as Bavarium shielded vehicles, which the M488 can't do so for both of them. *This weapon is quite possibly the most destructive one in a certain period of the history of gaming. *It is possible to harm Rico if you fire the weapon close enough and hold the trigger while spinning on yourself. This won't kill you: as soon as the beam hits Rico, he will ragdoll and cease the fire, while taking a moderate amount of damage. *A rare glitch will make the cylindrical beam of lightning fail to render, leaving only the lightning effects. Pictures are below. *When Rico holsters the weapon, he'll put it on his back normally, but it will then turn 180 degrees downward. Incidentally, this makes the eDEN Spark the only gun that Rico puts on his back upside-down. Originally Rico was supposed to carry all weapons that way. *This was the first handheld weapon in the Just Cause Game Series that had infinite ammunition. There were some exceptions, but those were mission exclusive to Just Cause 3. **There is an easter egg in Just Cause 4 that is the Cow Gun that also has infinite ammunition, but deals no damage. **As far as a successor goes, the DA 9.3 Lightning Gun is the successor to this weapon in Just Cause 4. *Unlike real life, the lightning will not carry in water, and will only affect the area of the beam Gallery Eden Spark (blowing up a helicopter in the trailer).png|Blowing up a helicopter in the Bavarium Sea Heist trailer. Eden Spark (right side closeup in trailer).png|Closeup in the Bavarium Sea Heist trailer. EDEN Spark Player's Hand.jpg|Being held by Rico. EDEN Spark HUD Icon.jpg|The weapon's HUD icon. EDEN Spark on Ground.jpg|The weapon on the ground. EDEN Spark Rebel Drop Menu.jpg|As seen in the Rebel Drop menu. EDEN Spark Ground Lightning.jpg|The pre-beam ground lightning. EDEN Spark Demonstration.jpg|An image of the beam's explosion on the ground. EDEN Spark Demonstration 2.jpg|The beam. EDEN Spark Beam.jpg|A clearer view of the beam. EDEN Spark Beam in Sky.jpg|As you look higher, the beam thins out. EDEN Spark Beam Downrange.jpg|A demonstration of the weapon's range. EDEN Spark Beam Glitch 1.jpg|The beam render glitch. EDEN Spark Beam Glitch 2.jpg|The beam render glitch, looking up towards the sky. EDEN Spark Beam Glitch 3.jpg|The beam render glitch, seen when impacting a surface. Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons Category:Bavarium Sea Heist Category:Weather